


Trash it, it’s just a rental

by Deathbydom



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Frank, Coke, Dom Gerard Way, Frerard, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Slut Frank Iero, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, dom gerard, sadist gerard, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: frank is a prostitute gerard is a sadist, need i say more?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Trash it, it’s just a rental

**Author's Note:**

> my adhd makes me hypersexual but my depression meds make my dick not work so i’m in a perpetual state of hhhgggnnnnn frank iero pretty

sorry for what ur about to read i’m aware i probably need phycological help I’m also too disgusted with myself to proofread so enjoy! this may be very triggering.

GERARD POV: 

I closed the door to my apartment behind me, locking it silently so Frank wouldn’t know he was trapped. I’m still gona pay him i just want to make sure i get my moneys worth.

“So what do u want me to do?” Frank asked, turning around to face me after casing my apartment with his eyes. 

I didn’t reply with words, rather i flipped him back around, holding his wrists behind his back. i quickly took some red bdsm rope from my cabinet and tied up his hand so he couldn’t get out. 

“that’s gona cost extra” He said in a bitchy tone. I turned him around to face me and slapped him in the face with all my force while sweeping my leg under his ankles. Without his arms to keep him balanced or to catch his fall he tumbled to the ground on his side.

“Hey what the fuck?” He questioned when i reached for my backpack that was lying on the floor. 

“Mind your fucking buisness and don’t speak unless spoken to.” I ordered him. he nodded with his eyes wide when i put my hand inside the backpack and pulled out a almost full gallon ziplock of white powder. 

“Holy shit, is that coke?” He asked in surprise. 

I ignored him for a second and opened the bag, neatly dumping the contents in a pile in the center of the coffee table next to the couch.

I turned to face him, “I told you not to speak without being spoken to.” I told him. I grabbed him by the roped holding his hands behind his back and shoved him front first against the arm of the sofa. I leaned in close so my chest was against his back and went to undo his belt. 

“Hey slow the fu-“ he was silenced by me putting my hand over his mouth. 

I took off his belt with the hand not at his mouth and pulled down his jeans, and no surprise there, he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“You’re gona bend over and your gona take my cock like the stupid whore you are, got it?” I asked. He started to tense up when he realized how powerless he was. He tried to jerk and stand up to try and get me off his back but i stayed. 

“You’re my little cockslut and your gona do what i ask” I said, finally taking my hand of his mouth to reach for the lube. He heard the cap click and sighed, probably thinking thsi would be over soon. 

I didn’t bother with prep since I was sure a young little whore like him would get fucked almost every day, I just lathered up my cock and pushed in slowly.

“You’re just a piece of meat for me to fuck, nothing but a worthless sex too i’ll bring out when i want to play.” I told him while i slowly started to move my hips. He started whining as my cock is well above average and he kept his head down in shame while i fucked him.

I picked up the pace and angled differently and next thing you know Frank suddenly whined a little harder for a second and twitched hard, found it. I pounded into that spot while keeping my hand on his neck to keep him in place and slowly choke him out at the same time. When i looked down i saw his abandoned less than impressive cock bright red and hard, practically begging to be touched.

“So i’m guessing you like this, huh?” I asked “You like getting fucked mercilessly like some bitch in heat? You’re nothing but a stuipid fucking mutt only good for taking my cock. I could kill you right now and get away with it” I spoke, starting to rub his cock with the hand not holding him in place by his neck while pounding into his prostate. 

He started practically sobbing and breathing heavy, then all the sudden it stopped, I took my hand off his cock and used it to grab him by the ropes and i used the other hand previously holding his neck to cover his mouth and nose.

He started jerking around violently, unable to breath, make a sound or even look at me. I held him there like that while i was fucking him for about thirty seconds, then when i saw his eyes start to roll back in his head i pulled him off the couch arm and forced him into his knees face first into the pile of coke on the coffee table, then i took my hand away from his nose.

First, when he took his first breath he tightened so much i had to focus not to cum right there, Second, since i only uncovered his nose not his mouth and he didn’t know where he was when he instinctly deeply inhaled he ended up snorting a huge amount of coke. 

I kept him there, fucking him relentlessly as he snorted incubus a punts of coke over and over because it was his only chance at getting air. He was young and even somone with the highest tolerance to this stuff couldn’t inhale that much in such a short amount of time and still be okay. 

“Your lucky I don’t just kill you now, i could choke you out until you went cold and just keep fucking your body. You might be cold but my cum inside you would be so warm. You’d look so pretty as my little doll.” I said mindlessly while he was whining so hard through his nose for me to let up he was practically screaming, i could tell the high was hitting and he started arching his back to try and get more of my cock inside him.

I could feel myself about to cum and finally took my hand off his face and onto his cock again, I jacked him off quick and hard while he moaned in pain and panic until he rasped out “close” in the voice of somone who had just snorted enough cocaine to get the entire neiborhood high. 

I felt him tighten around he as he came and i released inside his ass, grunting and calling him my mutt.

I pulled out and we both caught our breath for a second. He put his pants back on as quick as he could, forgetting his belt.

I reached back in my backpack, got 10 grand and handed it to him. “thanks” I said. 

“No problem” he said, high and paranoid.


End file.
